1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state imaging device such as a CMOS image sensor including an optical filter such as a color filter having different wavelength characteristics for multiple pixels and further to an imaging apparatus for a camera or a cellular phone, for example, including the solid state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state imaging device having an intralayer lens or an on-chip lens forming a micro lens surface corresponding to a photoreceptive section of each pixel has been provided in a CMOS image sensor from the past. For example, multiple wiring layers and interlayer insulating films are stacked on a semiconductor substrate having a photodiode and a transistor, and an intralayer lens is placed therebetween. Furthermore, an on-chip color filter and a micro lens are placed thereon through a flattening film (refer to JP-A-2004-304148, for example).
FIGS. 12 and 13 are section diagrams showing an example of the stacked layer structure in a CMOS image sensor in the past.
In the figures, a photoreceptive section 211 of photodiodes of multiple pixels is provided in the upper layer part of a silicon substrate 200. Notably, a pixel transistor circuit included in each pixel is omitted in FIGS. 12 and 13.
A flattening film (interlayer insulating film) 216 and wiring 210 is provided on the upper surface of the silicon substrate 200 through a gate insulating film 200A and a gate electrode, not shown, and an interlayer lens 209 is provided thereon. Two flattening films (interlayer insulating films) 215 and 214 and wiring 208 and 206 are provided thereon, and an uppermost flattening film 213 is provided thereon.
Then, color filters 202, 203 and 204 corresponding to respective pixels are placed on the flattening film 213. Notably, FIG. 12 shows a section where the red filter 202 and the green filter 203 appear, and FIG. 13 shows a section where the green filter 203 and the blue filter 204 appear.
An on-chip lens 201 is further provided on the color filters 202, 203 and 204 through a protective film.